


Lips

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Heavy make out, M/M, This is called that for a reason, Why am i always writing socky, but - Freeform, cute and soft, they're babies i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: “Why are you nervous?” Sanha found it amusing, his wide grin giving him up. “Just tell me, Hyuk”Minhyuk took air, he was going to do it. He stood up of his chair and got close to the bed. He sat on it.“Well, I know we are best friends, but…” his gaze traveled down and it was a bad idea, Sanha was wearing a serious expression meaning his lips were resting limply, so curvy and full. So delicious.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, hope you're having a nice new start!  
> Seems like I can't stop writing socky but i swear there are other pairings in my drafts and i'll post them as soon as i finish with them~  
> Also,,, i had to do some research for this so please be kind with me ><

Mihyuk was having a problem. It was getting harder for him to look away. And he really should look away before the others noticed, follow his gaze and found what he was looking at.

But it was mesmerizing. He felt enchanted. He wasn’t even thinking; he could feel the haze in his mind. His foggy thoughts running wild and could only catch one at once. **_Taste them_**. He could feel his brows furrow at the thought. Taste?

He could imagine it, though. He could only imagine the softness, the suave texture and how good could the warm feel against his own.

Was that too much to ask? He decided he could try, so he looked away. For the moment.

### ~🌸~

Later that night, Minhyuk decided to go ahead. To ask that simple question. Sanha and him were sharing the same hotel room, it was kind of abnormal since they always shared with someone else but that night it was his lucky one he guessed.

Sanha had just got out of the shower, he was drying his wet brown hair with a towel while his eyes were dropping off. It had been a shaky day, a busy one, all of them had just going from here to there over and over. All of them were tired.

And Minhyuk was tired too, but still restless he knew there was something that he had to do. And that was ask.

“Hey… Sanha?” Sanha looked at him from the bed, putting his arms down and his hands off his head. He realized how drowsy his best friend was.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, right… so, well, you know…” He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t nervous. It was kind of embarrassing telling your best friend that you are kind of obsessed with his big and pretty lips and wanted to feel them against your own.

“Why are you nervous?” Sanha found it amusing, his wide grin giving him up. “Just tell me, Hyuk”

Minhyuk took air, he was going to do it. He stood up of his chair and got close to the bed. He sat on it.

“Well, I know we are best friends, but…” his gaze traveled down and it was a bad idea, Sanha was wearing a serious expression meaning his lips were resting limply, so curvy and full. So delicious.

He got his face closer, slowly drawing near to get it where he need it, and Sanha noticing it, yelped and got away. “Hyuk! What the hell?”

Minhyuk had screw it.

“I’m so sorry!” Minhyuk got up and ran to his own bed, before lying with his head on the pillow. He could hear Sanha breathing frantically, a bit mumbled because of the pillow.

“Were you… did you want to…?” Sanha sounded confused. And while it was a bit endearing, Mnhyuk was feeling the shame wash over him.

“I’m sorry” Minhyuk groaned against the pillow. He could sense his ears, cheeks and neck getting red. He forgot the most important thing, he forgot he had to ask.

“Just… why?” Sanha was looking at him now, he could feel it. “Did I notice your face wrong or did you truly want to kiss me, Hyuk?”

The fact that Sanha was still calling him Hyuk was a good signal, wasn’t it? “You’re right. I… I want to”

“But why?” He was conflicted. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Minhyuk decided to move his face off the pillow and look at him. Sanha was cutely red, his face flushed. The tiredness from earlier swiped away, with his eyes wide and brows furrowed.

“We are, but… I can’t stop looking at them, Sanha. You have such pretty lips. They’re so full and I wonder, you know. How would they look swelled and how would they feel, if they’re so soft as they look and oh, god. I want to know. I’m sorry for trying to kiss you, though. I didn’t want to steal a kiss from you, but, I was going to ask actually…”

“Ask?”

“Yeah, if you… allowed me to, you know, give you a kiss. A short one.” He was really red, from his face to his chest.

The silence fell uncomfortable. Sanha was looking at his lap, and Minhyuk was looking anywhere but Sanha. He noticed how nice and clean the hotel room was.

“You can” It came out as a whisper, and Minhyuk almost didn’t hear it. He had to look at him.

“What?” He felt surprised, Sanha sounded so scared a few minutes ago and now he was kind of determinate. With his, oh so pretty and full, lips shaking.

“I mean, we’re best friends right? That won’t change for a kiss or a few more”

“Of course not” Minhyuk felt hope, it was what he truly wanted. What he was needing for a long time.

“So, go ahead” Sanha gave him the permission while putting his chin up and closing his eyes.

Minhyuk’s heart skipped some bits and let out a shaky breath. He was going to do it. Slowly, his hand reached and put on Sanha’s nape, his finger touching the dyed hair there.

It was funny because Minhyuk had done this, kissing, just a few times before. He wasn’t an expert, he wondered if Sanha was.

“Sanha, have you kissed before?” The question was like a ghost of breath between them, and Minhyuk could see those lips moving so close to him.

“Umh… no, it… it’s my first… kiss” Sanha bit his lip and Minhyuk was finding his self-control.

“Okay… Then I’ll try to make it nice, for you” Minhyuk used his hand to get Sanha closer.

(“If it’s with you then will surely be nice” Sanha thought)

Sanha’s eyes were still closed when Minhyuk placed their lips together, both of them jumped a bit but Minhyuk got at it again.

Sanha’s inexperience was showing through and Minhyuk could only smile, he retired a little only to get better sit in the bed and push Sanha onto his lap.

He left small pecks on his lips and Sanha whispered. “With that one, they’re five”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Please not” Sanha whined. He opened his eyes, and the view was breath-taking. Minhyuk was beautiful, more when he smiled at him with those dimples.

“Just…” Minhyuk grabbed Sanha’s hands and placed them around his neck “put them there”

Their bodies were closer than before and Sanha shuddered. Minhyuk calmed him, “Oh baby, it’s okay. We won’t do more than kissing, I can assure you that”

“Why not?” Sanha asked, curious and afraid.

Minhyuk swallowed and put his hands around Sanha’s waist. “Because we’re just starting”

Sanha was the one to get closer this time, and their noses crashed. Minhyuk huffed a laugh, but Sanha whined.

“Here, let me teach you” Sanha obeyed, and Minhyuk smiled fondly. “Tilt your head a little” With his hand still on Sanha’s nape he moved him carefully. “Now, we are going to communicate. If you don’t like something, tell me”

Minhyuk started kissing him again, short pecks at the corner of his mouth first, then to his lips. And after being at it for a while, Sanha whined. “Make it longer, Hyuk. Come on’ ”

The boy rolled his eyes and kissed him, longer and harder.

### ~🌸~

Sanha’s lips were a bit swelled and red. Minhyuk runed his thumb over them yet Sanha didn’t opened his eyes; both of them were lying now in bed, Minhyuk’s arm under Sanha’s head and their legs tangled.

“Minhyuk…”

“Yes?”

“I think I don’t want to be only friends anymore” His voice shaking. “I want to keep kissing and cuddle. I want to hold your hand”

“That’s alright, baby. I want that to”

Sanha opened his eyes, only to find Minhyuk already watching him. They smiled at each other and sleep the few hours they could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't heavy or uncomfortable... if it was feel free to tell me!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! <3  
> if you ever want to contact me you can do it on twitter, i'm by @YamilethVrRm and well i'm very quiet and shy but that only means you can yell at me easier :,D


End file.
